


“Father”

by KuroBakura



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Happy, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Short & Sweet, Surprises, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Crowley gets a surprise from Aziraphale after being able to stop the Almost-Apocalypse during a wait for the bus.





	“Father”

Crowley and Aziraphale were waiting for the bus. It has been several hours since they stopped the Almost-Apocalypse from happening. Crowley was taking in the scenery around them while Aziraphale sat next to the demon. There has been something that has been on his mind. Crowley looked at his beautiful angel.

”What’s wrong, angel? We saved the world from being destroyed by Satan!” Crowley suddenly asked him. Aziraphale let out a sigh.

”I know. I just have been thinking about a few things.” Aziraphale answered him. Crowley placed a hand onto Aziraphale’s cheek and caressed it. 

“Everything will be okay, Aziraphale. You will stay with me! Plus, as for Gabriel and Beelzebub and the rest of our sides go, we are on our own now. It may not be easy for a while but we will be fine.” Crolwey told him. Aziraphale believed him but...it was more than that. Much more.

”...Well...I also found out something and I am bit scared about it.” Aziraphale spoke up to him.

”And what was it that you found out?” Crowley asked another question. Aziraphale felt so scared to say to the love of his life. But...the demon was going to find out sooner or later.

”It is not going to be just the two of us living together after some time.” Aziraphale replied. Crolwey felt a little confused by what his angel just said to him.

”What do you mean?” Crowley asked yet even another question. This time, Aziraphale looked at Crowley, blushing. He was also slightly shaking a little bit. Crowley, now, starting to panic.

”Angel, what is going on? Please, tell me!” Crowley asked another question as he started to worry. Aziraphale gulped. 

“Crowley..I..I..I am _pregnant_.” Aziraphale replied to him. Crowley’s eyes widened. 

“You’re..you’re pregnant?” Crowley asked, just to make sure that is what Aziraphale said to him just now. The angel nodded back at him.

”Yes, Crowley. We are going to be _parents_. I only found out last night after I started not feeling so good on and off for the past couple of days. But...I am afraid.” Aziraphale replied and explained to him. Crowley was in shock. But...he was also happy at the same time. He was going to be a father. Something he never thought that he would ever truly be. And his soulmate, the love of his life is carrying _his_ child. If Crowley was going to have a family, he wanted to have one with Aziraphale.  


“Why are you afraid, love?” Crowley asked. A tear streamed down on of the angel’s cheeks.

”Do you _want_ to have a family with me?” Aziraphale asked a question back. Crowley placed a hand onto Aziraphale’s stomach all of a sudden. Aziraphale’s eyes widened as he saw Crowley smile at him.

”Of course, I do! You are the only person that I ever want to be with, darling. Because of how I am, I never thought it would be possible to have one! I love you, Aziraphale. I promise that you having a baby doesn’t change the way I feel about you nor that I don’t want a family because I _do _want one. With _you_.” Crowley replied to him. Aziraphale placed a hand on top of Crowley’s and smiled.   


“I do, too, dear. I want to have a family with you as well.” Aziraphale said to the demon. Crowley suddenly moved his hand off of Aziraphale’s stomach and hugged his boyfriend. Aziraphale hugged him back for a minute before the two of them pulled away after a minute. They looked at each other and suddenly kissed. From the distance, they could hear the bus coming. Aziraphale and Crowley let got and got back into sitting position on the bench as the bus pulled up. When the door opened, the two of them got up from the bench and got in the bus together.

The door closed and began to take off as the demon and angel sat down on one of the seats. Crowley sat neat the window. Aziraphale sat next to him and reached out for his had as he sat. Crowley held his hand tight. He still could not believe it. After preparing and stopping the apocalypse, the demon was going to be a father. Crowley felt ready to be a father but..will Gabriel and Beelzebub try to not pry their way and attempt to take the baby away from them? If that time ever comes, Crowley will be ready to fight them for his family.

Aziraphale was worried but happy at the same time. He was also ready to be a mommy. Or daddy. Whatever their child calls him as they get older does not matter, they were just so happy to be having a baby. The two of them spent the rest of the bus ride quiet while the angel has his head on his shoulder. And neither of them let go of their hands. The rest of their lives was going to be an interesting one. And full of bliss and happiness. As of right now, they were on their side. The best side to be one for the two entities.

**The End**


End file.
